Fish Food
by grapewhite
Summary: A homecoming to look forward to. M slash but not hard M slash. maybe next time ;) Fic may have words missing.


This is a work of adult fiction.

Content- SLASH and language.

Muses of-Slarrett, mentions of others perhaps.

Summary-just something that hopped in my head and wouldn't leave.

Old trick that always worked.

Game they'd played often, never failed.

This time, failure.

Step back into the hotel room, stomp, stomp, stomp, not one of anger but joyful, anticipating almost floating off the floor, he was that happy.

Promise of scoring assisted in this pleasure.

'Honey, I'm home!'

Not a sound, not the large silly grin on the strange stupid face, no one jumping in his arms, glad to see him, his face drowned in kisses, dozens, like roses.

Try try again.

A bull bellow this time.

'Honey, I'm HOME!'

A terror through him, chilling, electric shock. Had someone attacked the fool? Had Derrick been here?

Another, different fear. What if he'd got back together with Steven?

Another shiver down a damp spine.

Did a thorough Ginger search in every room including the balcony.

NOW he panicked, running from one room to the next, ready to call 911 if need be.

Halted in the bedroom, listened carefully.

Faint noise.

Peeked beneath the covers.

Napping UNDER the bed, headphones on.

Sighed, smiled, breathed once more, scooted in beside him.

Removed the headphones, planted a kiss over the lips he'd claimed since their Nexus nights.

Mouth twitched a bit, eyes slowly opened, blinked, finally he received his giant loving smile.

'Heya, Prince Charming.'

'Hello to you,Sleeping Beauty.'

'How was Japan?'

'Correct and perfect, the way every place should be.'

Heath made a snorting sound through his nostrils, grimaced,grinned, felt wonderfully sarcastic.

'That's because they bowed to you, raised that ego up even more, like I need to deal with THAT.'

'It's not ego at all, I can't help I'm a superior being.'

'Only in your mind. What did you bring me?'

'A stunningly gorgeous man.'

'Justin's here?!'

Wade pouted. During his marriage, he'd perfected it. Only Dean could out pout him.

'I'M here.'

'So I noticed. So whatdja bring me?'

'I 'brannnng ya' your own sushi making kit.'

'What do I use it for?'

Wade put his hand up to cover his eyes and prayed. 'To make sushi.'

'What else?'

'Pocky and sake. I should've bought you a brain.'

'I have a brain.'

'Sometimes I question that belief.'

'Let's make sushi!'

'Make it, I shall. Eat it, I protest.'

'No worries, I'll be doing the eating.'

He DID eat, each bite, using chopsticks mostly and fingers in the more sensitive areas.

'You make a great serving dish.'

'True.' Wade winced and tried to relax. Being the plate was a testy option.

Didn't mind at all though, not when he was being licked, throat down to navel, up from his ankles to the inside of his legs, which made him sweat and twitch and groan. Eyes half closed and teeth ground when the kisses all over his face turned to gentle rubbing in his crotch.

Both hands stroking, lips pulling at his skin.

He did his best to lie still.

Sometimes did, sometimes didn't.

Held his husband, moved into position of sitting down on him, sliding and riding his full erection.

They bounced and bucked, moaning at each time their hips met.

'When can I be top?'

'You're top now.'

'No, I'm ON top, I'm not THE top.'

'You want to find out how it feels?'

'It'd be interesting.'

Wade shrugged in agreement. Why not? He'd let Drew before during their time together.

'Fingers?'

'Yes please.'

Wade kept himself occupied during prep with chopsticks, fingers and his teeth stretch pulling Heath's nips out to humorous lengths.

'You have beautiful boobs.'

'You have a roast beef sized penis.'

'I thought it was a ham.'

'Pretty much your choice in the meat market. Ready?'

'Play through.'

The two longest fingers, damp and soft and warm.

He rose up, fell, up, locked his legs around the arm.

'Your entire hand.'

'I...don't want to hurt you.'

'Please? To the wrist.'

'I...okay.'

Legs around arm and breathing for both became harder.

Gasping.

Harder...

Panting.

Harder...

It was that idiotic ugly smily sunshine tat that brought him to orgasm.

Moron husband over him, finished the last bite of rice with fish.

'When it's YOUR turn...' Heath began.

'I'll use the beer, bottle and all.' Wade stated. 'So be ready.'

'I'm ready.'

'Not yet, but you'll learn.'

'You'll teach me?'

'Don't I always?'

Warm embrace, thrilled him more than the sex.

Big goofy grin, always by his side, there for him forever.

'Glad to be back with you.'

'Welcome home.'


End file.
